Thinking of you
by vampires assistant
Summary: Stong, sexy and sour kisses!  PLEASE COMMENT!
1. New clothes

Darren was sat in his room waiting for Mr Crepsley to come out of the shower. Darren had already had one and was waiting for his mentor so they could go out to eat. Darren could hear the shower shut off and the door opening, Mr Crepsley appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at Darren.

"Could you pass me some new clothes please?"

"Sure. Here you go."

Darren passed Mr Crepsley a bundle of clothes and he stopped and looked at them.

"Darren, I said new clothes not human clothes."

Darren nodded. "I know, but we are going into town for food and you cannot wear a cape."

Mr Crepsley looked a little bit hurt, "What is wrong with my cape?"

Darren saw his sadness and said, "Nothing is wrong, it is nice. But it is not very human; it is kind of obvious that you are a vampire if you go out in a cape at night."

"Fine." Mr Crepsley said as he turned away from Darren and back into the bathroom.

When in the bathroom he looked down at the clothes and sighed, he could see that Darren had bought them especially for him. For one thing they were red and black. It was black jeans that looked a bit tight, but Darren wore them all the time, he called them something like slimmy jeans or something. The shirt was ok; it was a dark red fabric tee shirt with a black pattern on the front that stretched down the side and around the back. He pulled them on and looked at the remainder of what was in his hands. It was a black leather belt with skulls on it. He quickly looped it on and left the room. Darren was still waiting for him and looked very impatient.

"Good but two more things."

"What?" Mr Crepsley said cautiously.

"This." Darren said as he pulled out a small but thick tub.

"What is it?"

"Hair gel."

"I do not use hair gel."

"You do now."

"But I..."

"What?"

"But I do not know how."

"What how to use hair gel? No problem. Come on." Darren said as he pushed his mentor into the bathroom and in front of the large, full body mirror.

Once Mr Crepsley stopped fussing Darren opened the pot and pushed his hand inside. It was sticky and gross but he was used to it. He came closer to Mr Crepsley and raised his hands.

"You are not going to...!" Darren cut him off by gliding his hand through Mr Crepsley full head of hair.

(A/N-Yeah...full head of hair...I think Larten looks like late 20's early 30's? Oh well at least I do not fancy an old man :))

Mr Crepsley froze on the spot. He had never done this before nor had he had anyone do it too him. He looked at what Darren was doing in the mirror; Mr Crepsley thought he was actually doing quite a good job. Darren flicked bits with his fingers then reached over to the sink and grabbed a spray bottle.

"Hair spray." Darren explained.

He sprayed it a few times them gently rubbed it in.

"Perfect." Darren said as he washed his hands.

Mr Crepsley turned his head a few times and looked at Darren,

"Thank you, Darren."

"No problem. Oh, and one more thing."

"What now?"

"This." He said as he threw an aerosol can at Mr Crepsley.

"What do I do with it?"

"It is calone, spray it on yourself but not too much, oh and do not get it in your eyes or in your mouth. Or on your hair."

Mr Crepsley did is he was told and sprayed his upper body. He sniffed the air and decided it was okay.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, shoes."

"You know that the only shoes have and slippers and sandals. You also know I prefer bare feet."

"Yes, I know but you are going to have to get used to wearing shoes."

"Fine, which ones?"

"Well, I took the liberty of buying you some shoes when I brought you the clothes."

"Ummm...Thank you. Where are they?"

Instead of answering Darren bent down and went under his bed. When he came back out he was holding a pair of boots. That looked worn and kind of old.

"You can wear these." Darren said as he passed Mr Crepsley the shoes.

He looked at them, they were pretty nice. He bent down and slipped them on his feet. Perfect fit.

"Ok, then let's go." Mr Crepsley said.

"Wait! You need a coat!"

"No, I do not! I am a vampire and it is not that cold out there!"

Darren scrunched his eyeballs together and opened the blinds a bit.

It was snowing.

Darren put his hands on his hips and smiled at Crepsley.

"Fine I will wear a coat." He said and went to grab his long red cloak.

"Woah woah woah, nope! This is what you will be wearing." Darren said and pulled out a leather jacket with no collar.

Mr Crepsley looked at the coat with a 'really?' look on his face, but then he thought oh what the hell, and grabbed the coat.

"How do I look?" Crepsley asked, not too certain on what he looked like.

"Great, you will have the girls swarming over you." As he said this Crepsley looked absolutely petrified.

Darren smiled to himself as he thought about the real reason he was dressing his mentor up.

Please comment!

Thanks 8D


	2. Seeing you again, with the idiot

"So do you actually know where you are going?" Crepsley asked as Darren led him through streets of a town that was really crowded.

"Yep, I know exactly where I am going." He replied.

The pair continued walking until they stopped outside a building that was booming with music and smelt strongly like alcohol. Then Darren turned to his mentor and asked,

"Do you think I look like an adult?" Darren was 25 but he looked younger.

"Ummm...yes. You would pass. Why?"

"Because we are going in."

The vampire's eyes widened as Darren yanked him inside the club.

"Where are we?" Crepsley asked Darren.

"At a nightclub." Crepsley looked terrified.

They got passed the doorman and went straight to the bar.

"2 beers, please." Darren asked the bartender, he had his dark long hair tied back in a loose ponytail and he had wrinkles lining his face.

He grunted in reply, and got the drinks. Darren paid the man and went to sit at one of the high stools in the corner of the club.

"Why are we here?" Crepsley asked, starting to sound like a whiny little kid.

"You will see, just stay here. Don't move."

Crepsley sat a sipped at his beer while his assistant went off somewhere.

When he came back he had someone with him. A woman.

She had her back to him and was facing Darren, she was complaining about something. Then Crepsley recognised that back.

"Arra?" He asked.

The woman turned around.

"Larten?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"Darren brought me here." Arra said.

"Same." Crepsley replied.

Arra was wearing a short dress that was black, she was wearing black leggings and pumps. She had her hair all done up in loose curls that draped around her shoulders.

"Darren, why did you do this?" Crepsley asked.

"You seemed all mopey."

Then a man came up behind Arra and hugged her, then gently kissed her neck from behind.

"Hey babe." He said.

He was a short man, Crepsley couldn't see what he looked like. He only saw the back of his head.

When the man looked up Crepsley saw that the man was quite young, had light brown hair and light green eyes.

It was not the kind of guy Arra would go for.

"Gerald, this is Larten Crepsley, my former mate- husband." So the man was human, "And this is Darren Shan, his son."

"Nice to meet cha." He said and extended a hand for Crepsley to shake. He shook it, but Crepsley grabbed it with a little too much force, so much so that he left a red mark.

"Duuude, whats up with your doooo?" Gerald asked stupidly.

"Excuse me?"

"Duuude you look like a carrot or sumitt."

"It got dyed when I was young."

"WTF duuude, you still look gay." He added rudely.

Crepsley could hardly stand it. He stormed out the back door and sat against the wall.

After about 10 seconds Gerald walked out.

"What, duuuude?" He asked the vampire.

Crepsley stood up, grabbed Gerald by the collar, pinned him up against the wall and said,

"My name is not 'Duuuude' And I am not gay."

"Whatever boy, calm down."

"Do not you call me 'boy' either, I have more than a hundred years on you."

"You look like my grampa."

"You don't deserve Arra!" Crepsley shouted at Gerald. He punched the idiot in the face and then kneed him in the gut.

During the fight Arra and Darren had walked outside, and were watching the whole thing.

Crepsley kicked him into the wall and grabbed Gerald by the ear, pulled him up and said menacingly,

"Leave Arra alone. She is a good woman, you do not deserve her."

"Jeez man, calm down. It sounds like you love her or sumitt." Gerald slurred his words and winced in pain but still managed to be an idiot.

"I DO!" He shouted into Gerald's ear and punched him in the nose. Gerald got free and ran off.

Crepsley sat against the wall, laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

"It worked." Darren said to Arra.

"Yeah, but I didn't like it."

Please comment!

Please Please Please Please Please PLEASe PLEASe PLEASE COMMENT!

If you comment with a word I will work it into the next chapter

:D


	3. Strong, sexy and sour kisses

Darren went inside before Crepsley could see him.

Arra went up to Larten and sat next to him.

He turned his head to look at her.

"Why are you with him?" He asked, sounding jealous.

"I'm not. It was Darren's idea. He told me that you had changed. He said that you would need competition or something. He found Gerald, it didn't take much for him to be with me. But I don't actually like him. You know that don't you?"

"Well, it is obvious that he is not your type. And this was Darren's idea? I am going to get that boy!"

"No, you're going to leave him alone." She told him sternly, "So, who is my type then?"

"Not an idiot?"

"That rules you out then!" She joked. But he took it seriously.

"Fine then! I will leave!" He said angrily and stood up.

"No, please, don't." He didn't so she stood up. "I would say my type is tall, brave, courteous, isn't afraid of spiders and has orange hair."

He turned to her and smiled a little bit.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Strong." He said and picked her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" She said and leant in and kissed him. He let her down, so she was standing, and kissed her intensely his hands resting on the side of her face and hers tangled in the back of his hair.

"I forgot another thing." She said.

"Hmm?"

"Sexy." She said and walked back into the club.

He followed her, it appeared Darren had left.

Larten sat at the bar, and watched Arra sit down at the other end of the room. They both just watched each other.

A man came on the small stage and announced that Karaoke was starting. And that two spotlights would flash down on two people and if they sang, they would get free drinks for the rest of the night.

A couple went up first, Larten signalled to Arra that they should go, but she ignored him. The couple's song finished and Larten got up to go to Arra's table, but before he got there a spot light landed on him.

Arra started laughing until one flashed onto her too.

The man on the stage told them to come up, so Larten took Arra's hand and walked her up onto the stage.

There were 3 songs they could choose. These were:

Baby By Justin Bieber, Arra scrunched her nose at that one.

Beat again By JLS, she didn't like that one either.

Valerie, by Amy Winehouse. Arra chose that one.

Larten didn't have a say, because he had never heard of any of the songs before.

"You sir will be singing the blue colour and you miss will be singing the green colour." And with that the music started.

~(A/N: I know Larten can't read but for the purposes of this fic, he can)

Larten sang,

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
and I look across the water  
and I think of all the things that you doing  
and in my head I paint a picture 

He sang it awkwardly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Then, more enthusiastically Arra sang, 

Cos Since I come on home,  
well my body's been a mess  
and I miss your ginger hair  
and the way you like to dress 

They both smiled at how relevant the song was, about Larten's hair and his always red clothes. 

Then they both sang,

Won't you come on over  
stop making a fool out of me  
why don't you come on over Valerie  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Larten sang,

Did you have to go to jail  
put your house on up out for sale  
did you get a good lawyer  
hope you didn't catch a tan  
hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you

Are you shopping anywhere  
changed the colour of your hair  
are you busy  
did you have to pay that fine  
you was dodging all the time  
are you still dizzy

Then Arra sang,

Since I come home,  
well my body's been a mess  
and I miss your ginger hair  
and the way you like to dress

Both of them sang together until the end of the song,

Won't you come on over  
stop making a fool out of me  
why don't you come on over Valerie  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

But sometimes I go out by myself  
and I look across the water  
and I think of all the things  
why'd you do it  
and in my head I paint a picture

Since I come home,  
well my body's been a mess  
and I miss your ginger hair  
and the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
stop making a fool out of me  
why don't you come on over Valerie  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Why don't you come on over Valerie.

He put his arm around her as the song finished and kissed the top of her head.

"I am glad Darren did what he did."

"Me too."

They went to the bar and ordered every drink on the menu each, quite literally. They were going to have a drinking challenge.

They started with a drink that had an umbrella and a lemon slice in the glass, they chugged them down with even blinking. After which Arra took the lemon out of her glass, held it between her teeth and went up to Larten. He bit half of the lemon off, whilst kissing her, but moved away as the sour taste of the fruit exploded in his mouth.

They drank much more after that.

Much more.

PLEASE COMMENT!

Like before, if you comment with a word I will put it into the next chapter.

I only got one word for this chapter and it was sour, which I managed to squeeze in.

:D

PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
